Matianak
}} Matianaka is a wretched ghost that appears consecutively in abandoned village. Background In Indonesian culture, the name 'matianak' is a mishmash of the two Indonesian words: 'mati' (meaning death or die) and anak (meaning child). Matianak can be interpreted as 'death of a child'. The matianak was once a loving mother who cared dearly for her unborn baby, only to die during childbirth. As if to make matters worse, after her husband married a wicked stepmother, her beloved child quickly perishes in the hands of it's stepmother. Fueled by the concept of getting revenge for her baby, she returns, seeking revenge. Along the way, she steals other people's babies, trying to replace the beloved child she had lost. Game Act 2 The matianak can be encountered at three places during the journey from the hill path to abandoned village: *After passing through the rock alley, she will appear at the right side near bamboo trees, sitting on the ground. *When chasing Ira, you will spot a few traditional houses. On the second house, she will appear grieving over a baby she holds. *On the house where there is a patrol car right after a hut that Ira enters, she will stand still, holding a baby. Appearance The matianak appears as a woman with long, curly gray hair. In the game, she dons a white dress and is always holding a baby that is covered in a brown blanket. Blood is splattered on her face, and on the blanket of the baby. Her cry echos loudly, and can be heard from a very long distance. She has pale skin and a gloomy expression on her face. Strategy The matianak can only be seen through the camera and cannot be seen by bare eyes. She is a passive ghost type, which means that she can't really harm Linda. Each differing strategy depends on where the player encounters this ghost. These strategies can help you get rid of her. Every time she vanishes, a newspaper clipping will appear. * First encounter near bamboo trees : All the player has to do is snap her picture in quiet distance. She will drop Penggalian Makam Bayi article. * Second encounter in front of one of the traditional houses : No matter how many pictures the player takes, she will never vanish. The player only has to get hit by her once. To get hit by her, switch to camera mode and approach her slowly. She will knock over Linda and disappear, leaving a Bayi Hilang article behind. * Third encounter at the house next to patrol car : Just snap her picture again at some distance. An Ibu Ketakutan article will appear after she vanishes. When the player goes back, she will jump scare Linda, showing a frightening scene of a baby coming out from her mouth. After that scene the player will acquire her ghostpedia. Trivia *She never moves from the place she appears, like Young Genderuwo. *Solving her mystery gives the player an achievement "Sweet Child O Mine", which is a pop-culture reference of a song by legendary band Guns n Roses. *The amount of articles the player obtains from her, affect how many Palasik will spawn later. For example if the player just gets one article, only one Palasik will spawn in the game. *The matianak has similar relations with the Pontianak and Sundel Bolong. All of which whose deaths and alleged causes of death revolve around pregnancy. Gallery Matianak 1.jpg|First encounter Matianak 2.jpg|Second encounter Matianak 3.jpg|Third and last encouter Category:Ghosts Category:Act II Ghosts Category:Passive